There has been a proliferation of content utilized by users. This content typically includes documents, audio tracks, video tracks, graphic images, and photographs. In many instances, the content utilized by a user is stored within multiple devices such as computers, personal digital assistants, cellular phones, portable audio players, and digital cameras.
Managing this increasing amount of content is a challenge for many users. For example, duplicates of the same content may exist without an effective way of being aware that duplicates exist. Additionally, multiple versions of related content may exist without the user being aware of related content.
Further, managing content across multiple devices is also a challenge for many users. For example, the user that has content stored across multiple devices typically cannot effectively manage or synchronize the content.
In many cases, users want help in organizing, synchronizing, and protecting their content.